Pagi
by rizalsagi
Summary: Pagi setelah semuanya berakhir...


Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya seri Detective Conan. Kalau punya saya,saya yakin Detective Conan sudah tamat dari tahun lalu.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Pagi hari yang dimulai dengan sinar mentari memasuki sela pada kaca jendela. Terpapar indah cahaya mentari pagi menyinari sebuah ruangan gelap. Di mana sang pemilik ruangan belum bangun, deru langkah kecil mengisi ruang tersebut.

"Mama!"

Suara kecil itu adalah hal terbaik yang pemilik ruangan itu dengar saat terbangun. Ia pun tersenyum menatap buah hatinya, tak terasa dia sudah cukup besar untuk bersekolah.

"Cepat bangun! Hari ini hari pertama sekolah!" anak perempuan itu terlihat amat gembira.

Apa yang bisa sang ibu lakukan ketika anak manisnya terlihat senang seperti itu, semua hal pun pasti dia berikan untuk melihat anaknya senang.

* * *

_Shiho_

_Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang… Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Bilang pada Yuko untuk jadi anak yang baik._

_-Kudo_

* * *

Wanita bernama Shiho tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat _e-mail _dari suaminya. Dia beranjak memakai sepatu dan pergi bersama anaknya menuju Sekolah Dasar Teitan.

"Ayah, mengirim surat tadi Yuko-chan." Kata Shiho sambil membantu anaknya mengenakan sepatu.

"Sungguh?!" pekik Yuko senang.

Shiho mengangguk, "Katanya Ayah sebentar lagi pulang."

Yuko pun melebarkan senyumnya, dia tidak percaya Ayahnya akan pulang. Dia akan menceritakan semua tentang sekolahnya nanti pada Ayah. Yuko ingin menceritakan tentang teman barunya (jika dia bisa dapat nanti), dan dia juga ingin menceritakan tentang guru-guru dan pelajaran di sekolah.

Saking senangnya, Yuko berlari keluar meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang mengunci pintu rumah. Shiho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala akan sifat anaknya yang didapatkan dari ayahnya.

'Anak dan ayah sama saja.' Pikir Shiho dalam hati.

* * *

Mendekati sekolah dasar Teitan, tampak pemandangan pertokoan tergantikan dengan ratusan orang yang berjalan kaki menuju halaman sekolah.

Decak kagum, pekikan senang, dan suara aspal bertemu dengan sepatu mengawali hari pertama Yuko masuk sekolah. Yuko melihat semuanya, mencoba mengingat semua yang bisa dia lihat.

Namun, semakin dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, Yuko merasa ragu. Di dalam hatinya, dia takut tidak bisa bergabung dengan yang lain. Yuko juga takut dengan keadaan di mana mamanya tidak bersamanya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau itu terjadi?

Shiho hanya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada anaknya. Anaknya yang tadi senang, semakin dekat dengan sekolah, jadi semakin tegang. Terlihat bahu mungil anaknya agak bergetar, Dia langsung menaruh tangannya yang lain ke bahu anaknya. Dia tahu betapa mengerikan bertemu orang yang banyak sekaligus.

'Tenang saja, anak orang sombong seperti Shinichi tidak akan lama gugup, sebelum akhirnya mengambil semua perhatian orang.' Batin Shiho sambil terkekeh dalam hati.

"Hei, jangan takut. Ayah dan Mama kan orang yang berani. Yuko juga harus berani!" Shiho berkata sambil mengelus lembut rambut anaknya.

Yuko pun memberi senyum lebar ke arah mamanya. Dia merasa lega. 'Benar yang dikatakan Mama! Aku harus berani!" Semangat Yuko pun berkobar lagi, dia merasa dia bisa melewati hari ini.

Shiho merasakan sesuatu hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan saat melihat anaknya kembali riang, mungkin ini yang dinamakan bangga… Bangga akan pertumbuhan anaknya.

* * *

Selesai mengantarkan anaknya, Shiho berjalan ke arah pertokoan Beika. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, akhirnya kehidupan menjadi cukup tenang.

Shiho menikah dengan Shinichi satu bulan sesudah pembasmian _Black Organiztion. _Setelah dua tahun mengalami pengalaman yang sama, mereka berdua merasa mereka tidak cocok untuk pacaran. Saat pesta merayakan kembalinya Shinichi Kudo, selain Shiho dan Shinichi memberitahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Shinichi dengan tidak romantisnya memasangkan sebuah cincin emas putih ke jari Shiho. Tak ada janji hidup semati, tidak ada makan malam ditemani cahaya lilin dan disaksikan bintang-bintang, dan tentu saja tidak ada kata-kata mesra keluar dari bibir Shinichi.

Hanya sebuah senyum dan kerlingan mata, dan Shiho menjawabnya dengan senyum lembut yang merekah di wajah merahnya.

Perayaan dimulai dengan tepuk tangan dan suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari mulut Kaito dan Heiji. Semua kenalan Shiho dan Shinichi diundang, mulai dari teman dekat, anggota polisi, bahkan anggota FBI pun sempat datang. Malam itu adalah malam yang paling berisik menurut Shiho, keanehan Heiji, Kogoro, Yukiko, dan Kaito yang mabuk, Prof. Agasa yang sudah tertidur di sofa karena sudah makan banyak, lomba karaoke yang dilakukan Sonoko, dan Shinichi pun ikut dalam kekacauan pesta tersebut.

Shiho hanya bisa mengenang saat itu, waktu yang sangat bahagia, di mana dia merasa benar-benar seperti keluarga.

'Saatnya bekerja…' Shiho pun membuka pintu apotek tempat di mana dia bekerja.

* * *

Shinichi… Dia hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Proses _autopsi_ berjalan terlalu lambat dari apa yang dia suka. Dia rindu akan kehadiran istrinya di tempat kejadian perkara. Setidaknya dengan masukan (yang terselubung dalam kata-kata pedas) dari Shiho, dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat. Lagipula, _autopsi_ yang dilakukan Shiho lebih cepat dan akurat dari pada yang dilakukan tim forensik kepolisian Kyoto saat ini.

Betapa rindu Shinichi akan kekasih hatinya. Sebuah bercak darah di pojok ruangan, kaca pecah yang berserakan di sekitar tempat kejadian, dan sebuah surat misterius tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu Shinichi akan dekapan istrinya.

'Sebaiknya mereka lebih cepat, atau aku akan pergi dari sini dan pulang ke rumah.' Shinichi menggerutu dalam hati.

* * *

"Mama!" panggil Yuko pada mamanya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan datangnya petang, banyak siswa sekolah dasar Teitan berkeliaran di halaman sekolah sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Shiho melihat anak manisnya menunggu di depan pintu sekolah bersama seorang wanita.

"Hey, Yuko-chan! Mama kangen sama kamu." Shiho menurunkan tinggi badannya setinggi anaknya. Shiho membuka tangannya lebar untuk menyambut anaknya.

Yuko berlari ke pelukan mamanya, dia tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah dan menceritakan tentang semuanya. Dia juga tidak sabar memperlihatkan nilainya kepada mamanya (dan ayahnya jika nanti pulang).

"Nyonya, anaknya sangat pandai sekali." Kata wanita yang tadi menemani Yuko.

Shiho berdiri dan melihat wanita tersebut, matanya sedikit membesar. Di depan Shiho berdiri seorang Ran Mouri. Shiho tidak tahu jika Ran memiliki pekerjaan sebagai guru di sekolah dasar Teitan.

"Iya, kamu tahu Shinichi tidak akan membiarkan anaknya menjadi anak yang tidak pandai." Balas Shiho.

"Kudo-san, bagaimana Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Seperti biasa. Dia sibuk dengan kasus." Shiho menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu Yuko itu anakmu." Ran masih melanjutkan percakapan.

"Sebenarnya dia lebih seperti anak Shinichi, dia lebih memilih membaca novel tentang Sherlock Holmes daripada bermain di luar." Kata Shiho.

"Masih seperti Shinichi yang dulu rupanya." Ran hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Mouri-san." Shiho pamit kepada Ran.

"Oh, iya." Balas Ran dengan tersenyum.

Shiho hanya tersenyum sambil berpaling menjauh dari Ran. Tidak percaya pertemuannya dengan Ran setelah lama tidak jumpa akan berjalan mulus seperti tadi.

* * *

Setelah makan malam dan sikat gigi, Shiho bersiap-siap untuk menuntun anaknya tidur. Anaknya tidak bisa tidur jika belum ditemani dengan cerita atau nyanyian sebelum tidur.

Tak selang berapa lama, Yuko yang naik ke atas ranjang besarnya itu langsung tertidur. Shiho sekilas melihatnya aneh, mungkin anaknya terlalu lelah akibat sekolah tadi. Dia pun mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Setelah bersiap untuk tertidur, Shiho melihat berjalan keluar ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dia menatap bintang di langit yang meskipun terhalang awan, kemerlapnya tetap indah. Shiho mendo'akan keselamatan Shinichi di sana, dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi pada suaminya itu. Sudah cukup mayat selalu bergelimpangan di manapun Shinichi pergi, tidak perlu bahaya juga mengancam keselamatan suaminya.

Shiho kembali ke kamarnya, menutup rapat jendela kamarnya, dan tidur di kasurnya yang besar. 'Cepatlah pulang Shinichi, ranjang ini terlalu besar untuk satu orang.' Keluh Shiho sebelum tidur.

* * *

Pagi pun menjelang lagi, kali ini cahaya mentari pagi ditemani dengan hawa dingin yang masuk akibat hujan saat tengah malam tadi. Karena cuaca dingin, tak ada burung yang bernyanyi, hanya terasa angin yang menari-nari di pagi hari.

"Mama!" teriak Yuko.

'Di hari kedua, dan dia masih terlihat senang.' Pikir Shiho.

"Dan Ayah!" lanjut Yuko ketika melihat ayahnya sedang tertidur.

Shiho pun langsung tersentak bangun, dia melihat ke sampingnya. Benar saja, Shinichi tertidur di sana.

Tak terasa senyum lembut merekah di wajahnya, melihat Shinichi di ajak untuk bangun oleh Yuko.

Shiho merasa pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat spesial…

_The End…_


End file.
